Mugwump
Described by one Pavonis Journalist as, "If a crocodile and an axolotl had mated and given birth to a nightmare." * Colloquial Name: Mugwump\ * Warm Blooded Amphibians * Yellow-Green to Grey-Green primary coloration. ** Red at the feet, hands, and "horns". ** Blue, Yellow, or Black stripes across back. ** Green Chlorocruorin Blood * Gecko Pupils ** 4 eyes, 2 on each side of head ** telescopic vision ** nictitating membrane * Digitigrade Feet * Columnar knuckle walking, like a gorilla * Height: 1.4 to 1.95 meters * Weight: 143 to 219 kilograms * 2.3 to 2.7 meter Arm Span * "whiskers" ** Bony protrusions on side of upper jaw ** vestigial combat horns * Mane of Tentacles ** External Gills ** Sensitive to currents and heat. * 60 year lifespan ** 8-15 egg clutches ** Larval Pollywog stage of life. ** physical and sexual maturity by age 12 ** average lifespan is lower due to technology * Mesocarnivores ** Require meat for 50% of their diet. ** Mostly Religious Pescatarians *** Still slaughter land animals for materials. * Protandrous sequential hermaphromorph: Early reproduction as a pure male and later reproduction as a pure female. ** Cloaca ** little to no sexual dimorphism * Diurnal * Sleep 2 out of every 24 hours. * Iron Age technology level (roughly equivalent to 525 BCE Achaemenid Persia) * Rarely wear clothes. ** In colder climates they wear poncho/robe covering tied at the waist by a sash with a high collar. ** Do wear armor in combat. Usually scale in the form of a poncho like robe tied at the waist with a sash. * 3 main languages ** Ahbaronh, Athcluge, Bilefeéna ** Essentially "Reed", "Tree", and "Stone". ** Use the same alphabet ** Runiform writing systems *** Boustrophedon *** based on claw scratches *** Segmental script with graphemes which represent the phonemes (basic unit of sound) of a language. * Gerontocratic Matriarchy: Rule by oldest females. ** Social Structure divided into 6 clans (Feubdec, Srgachugz, Laitpaurh, Carsisto, Froranto, and Uespicch ). ** Family unit is the Clutch. Brother/Sisters raise the next generation. ** No long term pair bonding. Strong cultural prohibition against incest. Rarely mate outside clan. * Indigenous Religion ** Majority: Hirhynr - Dualistic Animist Henotheism ** Naurhynr - Great Grandmother Sea - Spiral ** Tlamhirh - Evil Grandfather Sky - Lightning Bolt ** Determinist - "If the great current wills it." ** Ancestor Worship - Clan Saints are famous members of the clan. ** Minority religions: *** Dreuc: Trinitarians who worship Naurhynr the Sea Goddess, Tlamhirh the Sky God, and Balgzed Sun Goddess. Each is held equal but different sects focus on different deities. *** Lyzrair: Philosophical panpsychic pantheism. *** Seca: Polytheism focused on 15 primary deities for each of the planets large islands and hundreds of smaller spirits. *** Parhynr: Messianic monotheism that follows the "Living God" called "The Lawgiver". ** Demographics: Dualism 79.8%, Trinitarian 14.2%, Atheism 2.3%, Polytheism 1.7%, Messianic 1.3, Human Religions 0.7% (Buddhism 0.2%, Christianity 0.4%, Other 0.1%).